<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I Ever Thought I Knew by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474881">Everything I Ever Thought I Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa'>showurselfelsa (kanshou87)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled in Frozen Event [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna's love can hold up the world, Elsa Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I swear to God Anna is a saint, Post F1, This is what I imagined after the Great Thaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Great Thaw. Elsa finally found the courage to face her fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled in Frozen Event [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I Ever Thought I Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forth entry for Tangled in Frozen Week. Dedicated to AKA for your wonderful works</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa paused in her tracks when the sight of a white double door decorated with blue Crocus motifs entered into her line of sight. She found herself shaking involuntarily as she closed the gap between the door and herself. It looked different from the outside. No watermarks or bulges were marring the painted wood; no evidence of damage caused by overexposure to water for an extended time. Now she understood why Anna had never suspected anything in the past. The gap between the bottom of the door and threshold was too narrow to reveal anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa looked at the door with contempt. For the past thirteen years, this wretched barrier had caused her and her family so much suffering. The object that was supposed to provide a sense of protection ended up being the source of conflict. It was a bitter reminder of the pain she had unnecessarily inflicted upon others. Her hands trembled as she traced the surface of the door. How many times had Anna knocked and begged for her sister to come out? How many times did her sister fall asleep on the floor, speaking to a sister who would never respond? Each memory was a knife on her conscience, deepening her guilt and self-hatred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elsa, please. I can't live like this anymore!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shuddered at the memory of her sister's heartbroken face. Had there not been an accident during the ball, she would have lost Anna forever.        </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elsa?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen let go of the doorknob as though it burned. She turned around and saw her sister hugging a pillow in her arms. There were speckles of bread crumbs on the side of her mouth. If Elsa was not so troubled, she would have laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I saw you stare at the door since like forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" Elsa lost her words, brains scattering to find a good excuse to cover up her actions, but nothing came out. Her face burned with embarrassment being caught in a lie. She swore that Anna was enjoying her misery - evident by her sister's mischievous grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come stay in my room tonight." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Anna. I don't want to disturb you. It's been a long day…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't face you, Anna. Not after what happened on the fjord today. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a request, Elsa." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen gulped. The sternness in her voice meant business. The last thing Elsa wanted was to argue with her sister again. So she obeyed and let herself be led by Anna in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like she entered a different dimension when she stepped into Anna's room. It was bright and welcoming. Pink floral patterns decorated the four pastel walls. She felt touched when she caught sight of Princess Anna and Princess Elsa dolls lying on top of her dresser. It brought back bittersweet memories of her childhood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, I saved some chocolate cookies for you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa hesitantly took a bite.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's wonderful, Anna. Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eat up while I stoke the fire. You are sleeping here tonight." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Anna had finished stoking the fire, she returned to her sister's side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Care to share what's on your mind?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa's eyes were downcast, her head hung low like a mournful dog. Her mind was reeling inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where should she start? Her emotions are in a mess right now. What if she made a wrong move again? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Elsa, if you are blaming yourself for what happened to me at the fjord, I will smack the living daylights out of you. I swear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you not, Anna? I almost killed you!"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true. Don't you see? Your magic saved me. I would have died if it weren't for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean I'm not to be blamed. Had I figured out how to control my powers sooner, none of this would have happened." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa sobbed as she continued.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have neglected you for the longest time. I was supposed to be your big sister, your protector. Yet all I did was to make you suffer. I wasn't there when you needed me the most, and I had the gall to pretend that everything was okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Elsa…" Tears pooled in Anna's eyes, heartbroken at her newfound discovery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should know better. What I've done is unforgivable, Anna. But I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making up to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Elsa." Anna hugged her sister. "I've never harbour any ill feelings towards you. Sure, I was upset about the lack of explanation behind our separation, but I never once blamed you for it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you not hate me, Anna? I have done you wrong." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I love you, my dear sister. I never lose my faith in you. I believe that one day you will change your mind and we can be like we used to be." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa's heart sang, listening to her sister's words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything I ever thought I knew was wrong. If Anna could look past her mistakes, perhaps she was not the monster she believed she was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Anna."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>